


Sibling Issues

by Ray_Tails



Category: Haikyuu!!, IDOLiSH7 (Anime)
Genre: Arguing, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28592259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ray_Tails/pseuds/Ray_Tails
Summary: This is a random thing I came up with cause certain characters seemed alike from the two animes. So Haikyuu and IDOLiSH7 are set in the same universe for this. The characters I seemed were alike are Ryuunosuke Tsunashi and Nishinoya, then also Suga and Sougo. SO in this, the two different pairs are siblings, now onto the fic (that no one is gonna read because barely anyone knows what IDOLiSH7 is).Also because I can't remember where IDOLiSH7 is based, I'm saying they live a two-hour train ride from Miyagi.------------ means we will come back to that time in a second we are just gonna go to another scene with other charactersthe plain connected line means a certain scene is over
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Sibling Issues

Asahi leaned to whisper a question to Daichi "So, um what are they arguing about again?" The captain sighed as he looked at the interaction going on between his oldest teammate and his shortest teammate "They are arguing about which Idol group is better IDOLiSH7 or Trigger." The ace nodded before they both turned back to the disagreement that other teammates would add input to every once and a while. "-Igger is the original of the two so that makes it the better group" the two players were glaring at one another as they continued their heated discussion. The silver-haired setter shook his head "No, IDOLiSH7 obviously has better talent on their side, which makes them better." The first years were watching the bickering go back and forth, their tall middle blocker chose to put in some of his own opinions "I personally prefer IDOLiSH7's music between the two, but my favorite is RE:vale." Both his older teammates glared at him for the Re:vale comment so he put his hands up and slowly backed away from the two.

Daichi knew that he should probably break up the squabble since they needed to get back to practice, but it was more fun to watch these two argue over something trivial. He watches as Suga turned red probably from a comment Nishinoya made, and it wasn't the good kind of red the setter brought his hands up looking like he wanted to strangle the tiny man in front of him.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sougo adjusted his mask, he never thought these things were comfortable but they were required of Idols if they want to go out in public without being recognized. He had left the studio early because he wanted to surprise his brother at school, he hadn't seen the other in a while so what's better than a surprise. His steps stuttered as he almost crashed into someone that was also on the sidewalk, when did he pick up his pace? He looked up to apologize to the person and noticed it was Triggers Tsunashi Ryuunosuke. He blinked for a sec to make sure he wasn't seeing things wrong, he then adjusted his back on his shoulder "Tsunashi-san?" The man looked like he was taking a second to even figure out who the other person was then it clicked, "Oh, Sogu-kun, what are you doing in Miyagi?"

The two fell in step with each other as they kept walking "I was actually gonna ask you the same question, but the truth is I'm going to pick up my little brother from school, I haven't seen him in a while, You?" The younger of the two laughed "I'm also going to pick up my little brother, Idoling takes up most of my time, so I haven't been able to visit Miyagi." The white-haired male smiled a bit "Yeah it kind of feels nice to be back, so where does your brother go to school?" The other tilted his head back and hummed lowly as he thought "Oh yeah he goes to Karasuno Highschool, I can't believe I forgot for a sec, so how about you, where does yours go?" The stoic male laughed a bit "What a coincidence my baby brother goes to Karasuno also, Maybe they know each other?" The two could see the building slowly coming into their line of sight, Ryuunosuke hummed "yeah maybe the two of them know each other, it would be cool if they did."

When the two of them got to the gates they believed that they would split to go in different directions but they both headed towards the gym where volleyball practice is held. Tsunashi laughed when he realized they were both going that way "Your kidding you brother is part of the volleyball team also?" A small smile slipped on Osaka's face "Yeah what a coincidence" the two then went a bit more silent after that cause they heard bickering from inside. The taller of the two disguised men slid the door open to see Suga looking like he was about to choke Noya, so the man quickly called out "Wait please do not kill my brother." After that all eyes were on the two men in the doorway, they walked in and slid the door closed before taking off the stuffy mask and hats. A couple of people on the team spluttered because how would you react if there were two Idols standing in your gym.

Two people quickly snapped out of their stupor and each went running at one of the Idols, the two adults chuckled when the younger two slammed into them. Tsunashi ruffled Noya's hair "hey bud it's good to see you again" Noya was squeezing the elder as tight as he could mostly to see if he could try and kill him for being away for so long. Sougo held Suga at arm's length as he looked the seventeen-year-old over "Wow you actually about my height now."

As sweet as the team thought this was, "Can someone explain, why the fuck there are just two Idols standing in the gym, also Suga and Noya each know one of them." A look of realization passed over Suga's face as he turned to face his teammates "Sorry for being rude, but guys this is my big brother Ousaka Sougo." Everyone nodded still a bit confused but accepting the answer they then turned to Nishinoya, the mentioned teenager triumphantly showed off the older like he was a trophy "This is my big brother Ryuunosuke Tsunashi." Asahi chose to speak up because he was confused "Wait but if you guys are two different pairs of brothers, why do you have different last names." The two younger siblings accidentally ended up speaking in unison "I took my mother's Maiden name."

Nishinoya and Sugawara then turned to each other glaring, "So you were Biased" once again they were accidentally in sync. The two Idols looked at the other people on the team for explanation to whatever the younger two were doing. The older sibling sighed before looking at the team again, Tsunashi spoke up "Um, it's a Friday so I'm kidnaping my brother cause the other two have been nagging me cause they want to meet him, so he isn't gonna be at practice tomorrow, bye." The younger Idol grabbed his little brother dragging him out of the gym as the smaller glared at the siblings of the other Idol. Sougo sighed "Suga's also not gonna be at practice tomorrow, I'm in the same predicament as Tsunashi-San but I have six people wanting to meet him plus the manager, not only two, so bye, nice to meet you" he bowed before leading his little brother out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi my Rays of Sunshine, I'm still not used to one-shots so this may seem a bit rushed. But I do really hope you liked it, this was a spur of Moment random thing. I made like a small connection of characters then BAM this fic came to be. If you maybe want a continuation of the group meeting with the two Highschoolers, just ask. But I know there is probably not gonna be an ask because this is a very small fandom.
> 
> well like always I hope you have an Amazing Day/Night/Evening/AFternoon!!!


End file.
